It's not over Chapter 3
by xTheShipHasSailed
Summary: Oh la la.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a week now, since John & Adam got into that fight. John & I have been hanging out a lot more. Just knowing I have the comfort, & security from him makes me feel better. Hell, he's even brought me ice cream, & we watched sappy movies on my sad days. I've never noticed until now that he's actually a great guy. I mean, he watches Bailey for me, he loves her. That's another plus about him. He also can't wait for her to get back so we can take her to the zoo. I can't be falling for him, I just can't do it. But he's just so damn sweet, & cute. I can't help myself. I shook the thoughts out of my head, & Walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I took a sip of my cold water, & sat on my couch to watch a T.V. Show. Hmmm, Pretty Little Liars, that works. I watched it for a little while, than I heard a knock at my door. I made my way down the hallway, & opened the door to see John.

"Hey Micks," He smiled.

I returned the smile, "Hey John, what are you doing?"

He held up The Woman in Black DVD, "Wanna watch?"

"How did you get that, it's only in theaters?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I'm kinda.. Famous as you'd say. I get everything,"

I scoffed, "Sure John," I laughed & moved so he could enter.

He walked down the hallway in front of me, & I couldn't help but to stare at his ghetto booty.

"You know, I can tell that you're staring at my ass," John faced me, & smiled.

I blushed, & looked down, "Sorry,"

He put his finger under my chin, & lifted my head up, "Don't be sorry," He winked.

I stared into his eyes, & didn't say a word. & just like I had hoped, he kissed me. It wasn't just a peck either, it was a full blown make out session. He pick me up as I wrapped my legs around his firm waist. He walked down the hallway, & threw me onto my king sized bed. He got on top of me, & I proceeded to wrap my bare legs around him once again. I jerked his shirt off, & he kissed down my neck, & started to my chest. He hesitated & stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

It was so sexy when he done that. It just made me have an attraction to him even more.

I smirked, & started kissing him again. I pulled away, "Yes, I want to,"

He shrugged his shoulders, & started kissing my chest again. "Wait a second," I smiled.

"Uhmm?"

I sat up, & slowly took off my tank top to reveal my lace bra. "Damn," He stared.

"Yes?"

With nothing more, He went back at it. Licking my bra line, & to my cleavage. I arched my back a bit as he bit the top of my breast. He might not look it, but I can already tell he's going to be great in bed. I moved my hands to his blue jean shorts, & pulled him closer to me. I'm taking that it really turned him on considering that he pulled my shorts off. I bit my lip as I undone his pants button. He smirked, & finished the job by pulling his pants completely off revealing his gray boxers. "Getting excited, are we?" He asked.

"Well of course, It's not everyday I get someone like you, Ad-" I stopped in mid sentence.

He nodded his head, "I knew it,"

"I'm- I'm sorry, John," I turned away.

He got up, "It's fine, Mickie,"

He held his head low & slowly pulled his pants up.

"John, I really didn't mean-,"

He shook his head, "You did, I should have known better than that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't love me, You love him. I'll never replace that," He turned to me, as a tear rolled down his face. My heart dropped. I couldn't stand to see him cry. I stood up, & hugged him.

"I can't help it, John," I squeezed him tighter.

He finally wrapped his arms around me, "I know, but I don't see why you don't just get back with him if you miss him that much,"

"After all that he's done to me. I really couldn't if I wanted to. I mean, he left me right before-"

John put his finger over my lips, & shushed me, "I know you don't like talking about it, so don't,"

I nodded, & put my head on his shoulder as I started to cry.

"Hey now,none of that," He moved a bit, & smiled.

I looked at him, "Why? I fuck everything up,"

He wiped the tears from my face, "No, you don't. You've just been through a lot," He smiled, "to be honest, I couldn't have went through all the stuff you have,"

I put a weak smile on my face, "Thanks, John,"

He shook his head, "Don't thank me. I'm telling you the truth, you're the strongest girl I've ever met,"

I love how sweet he can be. Even though I hurt him so much, he's still there for me no matter what. I could never repay him for that.

"So, lets watch this movie," He put up the DVD.

I put my hands on my hips, "Who made you boss, mister?"

"I'm always the boss," He smirked, & put in the Woman in Black in.

**After the movie with John, I decided to go hang out with Candice, & Phil. Since Bailey won't be back for two weeks, I have to find something to do. I walked down the narrow hallway, almost to Candice's room, then I saw the slim, tan, & very upset Candice Michelle.****  
><strong>**"****Hey hunny, what's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder as I gave her worried eyes.****  
><strong>**"****It's nothing," She turned from me.****  
><strong>**I scanned around a bit, then noticed her lover wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Where's-"****  
><strong>**"****Phil? Good question. I have no earthly clue as to where he is, & quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it,"****  
><strong>**I widened my eyes, I know Candice very well, & when she starts talking in a smart manner, something is defiantly wrong.****  
><strong>**"****Well, maybe he's at the store? Or at Starbucks! Yeah, he's getting you guys coffee!" I smiled, but it soon faded as Candice stomped away.****  
><strong>**"****Okay, see you later," I mumbled to myself.****  
><strong>**"****Talking to yourself?"****  
><strong>**"****Yeah, since no one will listen to me," I turned around, & faced him.****  
><strong>**"****Oh, I see. But, you know, I always listen,"****  
><strong>**I slightly laughed, "Yeah, I know better than that, Adam,"****  
><strong>**He smiled, "Look, I know you & John have a thing going now, & I don't want to ruin it, so I'll just be going," Adam started to walk away.****  
><strong>**"****I hope you know that John & I have nothing," I sighed. I wanted him to leave me alone, but one little part in me didn't want him hurt. No matter how much pain he's put me through, I can't live with myself knowing I'm just putting on an act to put him in misery. ****  
><strong>**"****That's not what I've seen,"****  
><strong>**"****What you've seen is not what's really going on. I've tried my best to get away from you, but I just can't seem to do it. I don't know why. I've even tried to walk away from the WWE to get away from you, but something in me just won't let me,"**

"**You know, Mickie, I love you. That's why I'm trying to make things right between us," He sighed & moved a piece of hair out of my face.  
>"Adam, I don't love you, I can't," I moved away from him, I can't tell him the truth. I'm caught between a rock &amp; a hard place right now. I could tell Adam that I never want to see him, &amp; live on with my miserable life, or I could try to be sociable with him, &amp; be somewhat happy. I've never been so confused in my life.<br>He nodded, "I understand that, but will you do me a favor?"  
>"Sure, what is it?"<br>"Have dinner with me," He smiled.  
>I pondered on what would happen if I said yes to dinner. Would he try anything with me, or would we just be casual, &amp; have a nice time?<br>"Okay Adam, but on one condition,"  
>"What's that, Micks?"<br>"For one, don't call me Micks, we aren't friends. Anyways, we are going as acquaintances, not a couple, nor as friends," I put my hands on my hips.  
>He pulled me towards him, &amp; slightly hugged me, "Okay, I accept that,"<br>I pulled away from him, & fixed my figure, "Alright, see you around 8:00?"  
>"Sure thing, Mickie," <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you need to say?" I questioned.

"I didn't mean to cheat on you, Mickie," He sighed.

I shook my head, & looked down at Bailey. "Sweetie, go to Candice, Mommy will be there in a minute,"

"Okay mommy," She walked down the hallways as I watched her.

"Now, Adam, I could really care less to what you have to say. The deed was done, it's was four years ago. I'm happy now," I looked at my shoes, & mumbled, "that is until you came along again,"

He looked at me with hurt all over his face "Will you just hear me out? I love you, I know I messed up, but I'd like to start over,"

I laughed a little, "You, YOU, actually think I would even consider taking you back after you slept with that whore? Really, Adam? Really?"

"We were fighting, & I drank to much. Will you please accept the fact that I'm apologizing, admitting that I was in the wrong?"

I shifted the hair out of my red face, "No! I will not! You can't just forgive someone that you thought loved you, & then went behind your back & fucked Kelly!"

"I said I was sorry!" He got a little anger in his voice.

"Well, take that sorry & shove it up your ass! Get out of my locker room!" I pointed towards the door with complete & udder disgust & anger.

"Fine," He slammed the door, & broke off a henge.

"I hate you.." I leaned against the wall, & slid down it "I really fucking hate you, Adam.."

I have no idea why he has to do this to me. Couldn't he just leave it alone.

"Mickie?" Candice walked in the door, "Why is the door broke?"

I stood up, & recaptured myself, "What do you think? Adam was here.."

"Can't he just leave you alone?" Punk asked me.

"Of course not, that's not Adam," I sighed, "Well, guys, I need to get ready,"

~To the dinner~

I wore a little black dress, that hugged my hips just right. Along with my hair curled, & my makeup dark. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone, but I have to look good for my victory night. I looked over at Bailey with her hair in a cute little ponytail, with a pink ribbon around it. I smiled, & she glanced at me "Mommy, I'm hungry,"

"I know you are baby, so am I," I kissed her forehead.

"When are Adam & John going to come?" She smiled, "I like Adam,"

I felt sick to my stomach, I don't want her liking him. "I don't know sweetie, they should be here any minute," As soon as I said that I saw John walking with his usual attire, blue jean shorts, & a t-shirt. Then I saw Adam, I hate to say it, I mean I REALLY hate to say it, but he looked very good. It brought back all the old times, when I was happiest. "Hey Mickie, if you don't want to be here with them, we can go somewhere else," Candice stated.

"Yeah, you don't need to be here," Punk added in.

I smiled, "It's fine guys, trust me,"

John made his way over to Bailey & I. "Hey girls," He smiled & hugged Bailey.

"Best friend!" Bailey yelled, "I missed you,"

John chuckled, "I miss you too," Then he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled, then made a little glance at Adam, he was fuming with jealousy. Want to be that way? Okay.

"Hey John," I smirked, "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think so Mickie,"

"Oh really?" Then at that, I kissed him. Just a sweet little peck on the lips is all I needed to piss Adam off, & so it did.

"I'm out of here," Adam sighed, & left.

~The Next Day~

"Mommy! Mommy! Get up!" Bailey yelled while jumping up & down on our hotel bed.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, & just watched her hyper figure.

"I get to go to Grandma's today!"

"I know baby," I frowned, I didn't want her to go, but she loves seeing Grandma. It's also best for her to not be here for a few weeks considering all the drama going on at the moment. I don't want her to see me upset like she had yesterday.

I sat up on the bed for a moment thinking about what went on last night. John was all over me after I kissed him. I felt horrible for what I done. That sweet, innocent little kiss most likely ruined mine & John's friendship, not to mention Adam's & John's. I never got asked about it though, I guess today's the day that I explain.

Someone knocked on the door, & I jumped.

"Mommy! It's grandma!"

I opened the door, & sure enough it was my mother.

"Hey mom," I embraced her in a hug, & she done the same.

"How are you doing since last night, Mickie?"

I always tell my mom everything, I love that we have such a close bond.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," I hugged Bailey, & kissed her forehead, "you be good for mommy, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I promise,"

"Bye Micks, I'll bring her back in three weeks,"

"Bye mom," & with that they left.

I sat on the couch in the hotel room, & pondered my thoughts. How am I going to explain to John that the kiss last night was just a thing to make Adam jealous? I don't even know why I wanted to make him mad. I don't love him or anything. I laughed at myself. Okay, that was a lie. I love that man dearly, no matter what he's done to me. I got up, put my hair in a mess bun, with a little bit of eyeliner on, & headed out the door.

Now, it was time to go to John's room. Of course Adam will be there, but who cares? It's not like he's even going to look at me.

"Why would you do that, man? You know how much she means to me!"

"I'm sorry, Adam! It's not like I meant to kiss her. You also know that I love her,"

"Fuck you! I'm getting my own hotel room, fuck our friendship, it's no more,"

I gasped, holding back the tears that wanted to peak through. I ruin everything. I do absolutely nothing right, & with that, I walked in. "What's going on?"

"You fucking kissed him last night, that's what the fuck is going on!"

"Okay, for one, do not cuss at me. For two, lower your voice before you mess up,"

"Yeah man, don't yell at her," John put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Fuck you!" Then Adam punched him right in the mouth.

"Adam! Why did you do that?" I ran to John, & nursed his now bleeding lip.

"You see that? I try to make things right between us, but you want him," Adam sighed, & slamed the door as he walked out.

"Are you okay?" I wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm fine, Mickie,"

"Why would you let him get away with that? It's not like you,"

"You were here,"

I gave him a questioned look, "Why does that matter?"

"Because you love him, & I don't want you to see that,"

I sighed, "I don't love him,"

He laughed a little, "You think I'm blind, don't you? You're the one that's blind,"

I raised an eyebrow, "And that means?"

"You don't see who actually loves you, Mickie," He turned away from me, & walked to the bathroom doorway, "If he hurts you this bad, you need someone that will actually treat you like gold, & will do the same to Bailey, & we both know Adam can't, but I sure can,"

I sighed, "John-"

He cut in, "Mickie, save it. I love you, but you love Adam. So just forget I said anything,"

"But, John..."

"No, Micks, we all know you love him,"

I couldn't say anything, I do love him, & John could never replace that.

I walked down the hallway, & went into Candice & Phil's room.

"Hey Mickie!" Candice hugged me.

"Hey, So John loves me,"

"Well, I could have told you that," Phil butted in.

"I obviously was left out of this secret?" I sighed.

"Mickie, don't let it bother you," Candice had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm not, I just don't want to be here anymore,"

"You can't leave, you're just getting into wrestling again,"

"I know, but I can't do this," & with that, I walked out the door to clear my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a week now, since John & Adam got into that fight. John & I have been hanging out a lot more. Just knowing I have the comfort, & security from him makes me feel better. Hell, he's even brought me ice cream, & we watched sappy movies on my sad days. I've never noticed until now that he's actually a great guy. I mean, he watches Bailey for me, he loves her. That's another plus about him. He also can't wait for her to get back so we can take her to the zoo. I can't be falling for him, I just can't do it. But he's just so damn sweet, & cute. I can't help myself. I shook the thoughts out of my head, & Walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I took a sip of my cold water, & sat on my couch to watch a T.V. Show. Hmmm, Pretty Little Liars, that works. I watched it for a little while, than I heard a knock at my door. I made my way down the hallway, & opened the door to see John.

"Hey Micks," He smiled.

I returned the smile, "Hey John, what are you doing?"

He held up The Woman in Black DVD, "Wanna watch?"

"How did you get that, it's only in theaters?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I'm kinda.. Famous as you'd say. I get everything,"

I scoffed, "Sure John," I laughed & moved so he could enter.

He walked down the hallway in front of me, & I couldn't help but to stare at his ghetto booty.

"You know, I can tell that you're staring at my ass," John faced me, & smiled.

I blushed, & looked down, "Sorry,"

He put his finger under my chin, & lifted my head up, "Don't be sorry," He winked.

I stared into his eyes, & didn't say a word. & just like I had hoped, he kissed me. It wasn't just a peck either, it was a full blown make out session. He pick me up as I wrapped my legs around his firm waist. He walked down the hallway, & threw me onto my king sized bed. He got on top of me, & I proceeded to wrap my bare legs around him once again. I jerked his shirt off, & he kissed down my neck, & started to my chest. He hesitated & stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

It was so sexy when he done that. It just made me have an attraction to him even more.

I smirked, & started kissing him again. I pulled away, "Yes, I want to,"

He shrugged his shoulders, & started kissing my chest again. "Wait a second," I smiled.

"Uhmm?"

I sat up, & slowly took off my tank top to reveal my lace bra. "Damn," He stared.

"Yes?"

With nothing more, He went back at it. Licking my bra line, & to my cleavage. I arched my back a bit as he bit the top of my breast. He might not look it, but I can already tell he's going to be great in bed. I moved my hands to his blue jean shorts, & pulled him closer to me. I'm taking that it really turned him on considering that he pulled my shorts off. I bit my lip as I undone his pants button. He smirked, & finished the job by pulling his pants completely off revealing his gray boxers. "Getting excited, are we?" He asked.

"Well of course, It's not everyday I get someone like you, Ad-" I stopped in mid sentence.

He nodded his head, "I knew it,"

"I'm- I'm sorry, John," I turned away.

He got up, "It's fine, Mickie,"

He held his head low & slowly pulled his pants up.

"John, I really didn't mean-,"

He shook his head, "You did, I should have known better than that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't love me, You love him. I'll never replace that," He turned to me, as a tear rolled down his face. My heart dropped. I couldn't stand to see him cry. I stood up, & hugged him.

"I can't help it, John," I squeezed him tighter.

He finally wrapped his arms around me, "I know, but I don't see why you don't just get back with him if you miss him that much,"

"After all that he's done to me. I really couldn't if I wanted to. I mean, he left me right before-"

John put his finger over my lips, & shushed me, "I know you don't like talking about it, so don't,"

I nodded, & put my head on his shoulder as I started to cry.

"Hey now,none of that," He moved a bit, & smiled.

I looked at him, "Why? I fuck everything up,"

He wiped the tears from my face, "No, you don't. You've just been through a lot," He smiled, "to be honest, I couldn't have went through all the stuff you have,"

I put a weak smile on my face, "Thanks, John,"

He shook his head, "Don't thank me. I'm telling you the truth, you're the strongest girl I've ever met,"

I love how sweet he can be. Even though I hurt him so much, he's still there for me no matter what. I could never repay him for that.

"So, lets watch this movie," He put up the DVD.

I put my hands on my hips, "Who made you boss, mister?"

"I'm always the boss," He smirked, & put in the Woman in Black in.

**After the movie with John, I decided to go hang out with Candice, & Phil. Since Bailey won't be back for two weeks, I have to find something to do. I walked down the narrow hallway, almost to Candice's room, then I saw the slim, tan, & very upset Candice Michelle.****  
><strong>**"****Hey hunny, what's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder as I gave her worried eyes.****  
><strong>**"****It's nothing," She turned from me.****  
><strong>**I scanned around a bit, then noticed her lover wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Where's-"****  
><strong>**"****Phil? Good question. I have no earthly clue as to where he is, & quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it,"****  
><strong>**I widened my eyes, I know Candice very well, & when she starts talking in a smart manner, something is defiantly wrong.****  
><strong>**"****Well, maybe he's at the store? Or at Starbucks! Yeah, he's getting you guys coffee!" I smiled, but it soon faded as Candice stomped away.****  
><strong>**"****Okay, see you later," I mumbled to myself.****  
><strong>**"****Talking to yourself?"****  
><strong>**"****Yeah, since no one will listen to me," I turned around, & faced him.****  
><strong>**"****Oh, I see. But, you know, I always listen,"****  
><strong>**I slightly laughed, "Yeah, I know better than that, Adam,"****  
><strong>**He smiled, "Look, I know you & John have a thing going now, & I don't want to ruin it, so I'll just be going," Adam started to walk away.****  
><strong>**"****I hope you know that John & I have nothing," I sighed. I wanted him to leave me alone, but one little part in me didn't want him hurt. No matter how much pain he's put me through, I can't live with myself knowing I'm just putting on an act to put him in misery. ****  
><strong>**"****That's not what I've seen,"****  
><strong>**"****What you've seen is not what's really going on. I've tried my best to get away from you, but I just can't seem to do it. I don't know why. I've even tried to walk away from the WWE to get away from you, but something in me just won't let me,"**

"**You know, Mickie, I love you. That's why I'm trying to make things right between us," He sighed & moved a piece of hair out of my face.  
>"Adam, I don't love you, I can't," I moved away from him, I can't tell him the truth. I'm caught between a rock &amp; a hard place right now. I could tell Adam that I never want to see him, &amp; live on with my miserable life, or I could try to be sociable with him, &amp; be somewhat happy. I've never been so confused in my life.<br>He nodded, "I understand that, but will you do me a favor?"  
>"Sure, what is it?"<br>"Have dinner with me," He smiled.  
>I pondered on what would happen if I said yes to dinner. Would he try anything with me, or would we just be casual, &amp; have a nice time?<br>"Okay Adam, but on one condition,"  
>"What's that, Micks?"<br>"For one, don't call me Micks, we aren't friends. Anyways, we are going as acquaintances, not a couple, nor as friends," I put my hands on my hips.  
>He pulled me towards him, &amp; slightly hugged me, "Okay, I accept that,"<br>I pulled away from him, & fixed my figure, "Alright, see you around 8:00?"  
>"Sure thing, Mickie," <strong>


End file.
